Anatomyof an Updo: CSI New York
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: One of the best accessories a woman can wear is her hair. In the summer, it is an up-do. The main point is to look cute while she keeps her hair up and off her neck, avoiding sweat. After all, being fashionable means being cute and comfortable, right?
1. Intro

**Anatomy of an Up-do**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of CSI: New York**.

**A/N**: This fic is a series of drabbles (trying to stay at 200 words) concerning my favorite crime fighting ladies, summer weather and long hair. This idea popped into my head a few nights ago when I came back from my birthday celebration. I have spent about 2 years growing my hair out. And all the ladies at my church were chopping theirs off. It was just below my ears when I got serious about growing it out. I wore braids for about a year. When I took them out, I let my hair breathe for a month then I had a perm put in. My hair is now below my shoulders and I love it. However, I live in Memphis and it has already started to get hot. For my birthday, I had my hair in a ponytail started at the crown on my head so it could swing freely and stay off my neck. I forgot to take the hair clip out when I went to bed and remembered when I woke up suddenly with my head hurting from the clip. Of course, it could have been this idea trying to get out. I'm seeing this series in 6 fics so far, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, CSI, Criminal Minds, NCIS, and NCIS: Los Angeles. So I guess if you Author Alert me then you'll know when I post each one. Or you could just keep checking my profile for new stories or checking the fics. Everything is written from POV of each lady. Please read and review. I enjoy reviews.

**Update 8/20/11:** I know you're thinking why update? I wrote this last summer (6/2010) when I posted the other two for NCIS: LA and CSI: Miami. Somehow I forgot to post it. Go figure. Anyway volume two "I Am Not My Hair" for Criminal Minds and NCIS hopefully will be up in about a week. If you're on twitter you can follow me (at symbol) **sissouthernin**k. I'll follow back.

**Summary:** One of the best accessories a woman can wear is her hair. In the summer, it is an up-do. The main point is to look cute while she keeps her hair up and off her neck, avoiding the sweat. After all, being fashionable means being cute _and_ comfortable, right?


	2. Stella

**Summary:** One of the best accessories a woman can wear is her hair. In the summer, it is an up-do. The main point is to look cute while she keeps her hair up and off her neck, avoiding the sweat. After all, being fashionable means being cute _and_ comfortable, right?

Chapter 1: Stella

_**Damn this Mediterranean Heritage of mine!**__**Freaking curly Greek hair.**__**My hair is so long and**__**thick, maybe I should cut it all off.**_

She was searching her purse frantically for something to restrain her hair. The air conditioning was out at the New York Crime Lab. Not just a few floors, not the elevators, but the whole building. She found a ponytail holder and was trying to figure out what was going to make her most comfortable.

_**It would be easier to gather it at the nape of my neck. But I'm going to be in and out all day. Better push it up.**_

She moved the base of her ponytail from her neck to the crown of her head.

_**Why do I have so much hair? I'm never gonna get every single curl in this thing. Maybe I can find some hair clips to keep down the strays.**_

She heard a few giggles behind her and turned to see Adam, Danny, and Don trying to keep straight faces.

_**Helen of Troy. Helen of Troy? That's the best they've got? Hey, if it gets me through the day, then hand me a laurel spring. I've got work to do.**_


	3. Lindsay

**Summary:** One of the best accessories a woman can wear is her hair. In the summer, it is an up-do. The main point is to look cute while she keeps her hair up and off her neck, avoiding the sweat. After all, being fashionable means being cute _and_ comfortable, right?

Chapter 2: Lindsay

_**Why does it seem so much warmer than usual in this apartment? It's hot! Ugh!**_ Thought wife, mother, and CSI Lindsay Monroe-Messer. _**Maybe when I stop moving, I'll feel it. Until then, I gotta do something with this hair.**_

She grabbed the rubber band from the newspaper and pulls her shoulder length hair into a ponytail.

She was off and she had too much to do. Laundry headed the list._** Geez, how long has it been since we did laundry?**_ _**So glad our laundry room is just below. **_

She walked back into the apartment. _**Time to clean**_. She started with Lucy's toys that were flung all over the living room. Then loaded the dishwasher. Cleaned the bathroom. She gathered the trash and headed to the car for the market, sweating. _**Summer in New York, gotta love it.**_

_**Forgot the stamps- **_stop at the post office. _**Ah, forgot Danny's meds**_- stop at Walgreens. Later, she lugs groceries upstairs, putting them away. Lindsay takes a sec to eat, knowing she has to pickup Lucy soon. _**Can't go like this**_ and she hops in the shower. After drying her hair, she lifts it with four butterfly combs, a gift from Danny and Lucy.


End file.
